Freed
by AceProfessor2559
Summary: To Loki, there is always something more important than revenge. Once he ascends the Allfather's throne, there is one thing that's a higher priority. And to get it back, he's going to have to release the Æsir's most deadly and feared prisoner. Thor can wait - but the prisoner? He's already waited long enough. AU. First of what I call 'the Freed-Verse'.
1. To Free a Monster

Loki had been crowned King in place of his fath- Odin. That man was _not_ his father. There were protests at first, mainly from Thor's few friends in court. He found himself able to silence the protests easily; with Thor banished, the All-Father in Odinsleep, and Frigga tending her husband, he was the only option. After gaining the throne, Loki lounged a moment and thought. He was King, able to do anything, able to outshine his brother! But what first? Then it came to him, memories of playing with a small wolf pup. Loki decided what he wanted to do and called the guards to him. The two Æsir looked up towards him on the throne and he smiled.

"I need you to bring me a prisoner."

Fenrir found himself alone. Like always. He used to spend time with his father and siblings, but then Odin found the prophecy about Ragnarok. The Allfather commanded the young wolf bound in chains. Fenrir had been taken out in the woods until they reached a clearing. He had struggled, confused. The captors (Fenrir never got a good view of them) had chained him down with binding forged by dwarves, a magical ribbon that would not become loose except under two conditions: either the ribbon could be removed by a complicated spell, or the end of days had come.

Fenrir peered around him, the large muzzle atop his mouth heavy, and saw the clearing same as always. The birds sang beautiful songs his sister Hela would have enjoyed, there was deer his brother Jörmungandr would hunted with him, and in the corner of his eye a group of fox kits tumbling and playing together. Fenrir sighed, the foxes reminded him of how his father was playful and mischievous and reveled in the chaos caused by pranks and jokes.

Fenrir's ears twitched when he heard a sound much louder than those he had grown used to in the peaceful forest. It was the sound of people crashing through the underbrush. Fenrir growled. _'What if these people come to take me somewhere worse?'_ But the small, hopeful part of him, the one he thought died when the chains came spoke up. _'What if they're letting me free? I might be able to see Father and Hela and Jörmungandr again! I'll even be able to see my annoying little half-brothers Sleipnir and Vali and Narvi!'_ He quickly stamped out the hopes he had, knowing they were unfounded.

The two sets of footsteps finally reached Fenrir's clearing. He was at the very least glad they were Æsir, his father's people. One of the guards started reciting the spell to loosen the chains. After the chains were hanging at his sides, a guard poked Fenrir to make him move. They led him along the trail he remembered led to Asgard.

Soon enough, the guards had him brought to Odin's hall. Fenrir gulped, nervous. "Are you sure you've got the address right? I don't think the Allfather wants to see me. I mean, he did lock me up in the middle of nowhere." One of the guards turned from where he was standing to point the end of his spear at the large doorway. "Okay, I get it… Alright Fenrir, you can do this. The Allfather just wants to see you, no big deal- Who am I kidding, this is a _huge_ deal!" Fenrir was starting to panic by now, but the guards offered him no sympathy. Fenrir took a deep breath, mustered all his courage, and slunk through the doorway. When he didn't see the large and imposing form of Odin, but Loki, decked in all his armor (including the silly helmet) he could only say one thing.

" _Dad?_ "


	2. To Love a Monster

Loki wasn't sure what to think when he saw his son walk fearfully through the door. What could he say in this situation? Luckily he didn't have to start the conversation, Fenrir spoke first.

" _Dad?_ "

Loki could only smile at his son. The large wolf leaped towards him and he opened his arms for a hug.

The two spent their time together catching up. Loki told Fenrir about how Hela was now ruling (imprisoned in) Helheim, the land of the underworld, Jörmungandr was guarding (stuck on) Midgard or something similar, and Sleipnir was being taken care of (rode like a beast) in the royal stables. Vali and Narvi had been taken by their mother, and the three hid away.

After a short moment of silence Loki decided to speak of more personal things. "Fenrir," His son turned to him with bright and curious green eyes, much like Loki's own. "I found something important out today."

Fenrir tilted his head in a way Loki thought was adorable. "What?" His eyes were full of concern about his father.

"I'm adopted."

Loki waited for Fenrir to say something, anything. "In hindsight, that was _kinda_ obvious." Loki looked at his son in a puzzled manner. "Well dad, you've got to realize the entire family has blonde hair except for you, me, Hela, and Sleipnir. Jör would as well, but he's scaly." Okay, his son made some pretty good points. "Also, I don't think anyone else has green eyes but our band of misfits."

Loki decided to finish the story of his adoption. "It's not just that. After Odin defeated the Jötnar, he took several prizes. One was the Casket of Winters, their main power source and a powerful weapon. The other was a baby. Odin found the babe in the Casket's room, abandoned for being so small. Odin recognized the markings upon its skin to be that of royal lineage, and thus had an idea. His idea was to have the next king of Jötunhiem be one raised in Asgard, with Asgardian alliances. When Odin took the child, he cast glamour upon it so it would appear to be Æsir. The only way the spell would fail were if the child removed it or, alternatively, being touched by Jötun magic."

Fenrir sat in silence until then, when he could no longer remain quiet. "That was you, wasn't it?"

Loki nodded and slowly removed pieces of the spell. The fingers of his left hand, the one nearest Fenrir, started to turn their original color. He watched it with unrestrained hatred. "Everyone used to say you and your siblings were monsters. I suppose I've found where you got it from."

"Hey dad? You're not a monster. Odin may be a complete ass, but remember that Frigga always loved us. She's the best grandma I could ask for, and a doting mother. Thor may be a complete idiot at times, but we all love him as an uncle, and he really cares for you. His friends though…" Loki and Fenrir shared a grimace before laughing. "Odin might not be your dad, but Thor and Frigga do care for you as family. And you've got your amazing and devoted kids."

Loki knew his son was right. "Fenrir, you are an amazing child, you know that?"

"And you're the greatest dad a giant magical wolf could ask for."

* * *

Loki was sitting on the throne, with Fenrir seated next to him. They were enjoying a moment of silence, when the doors burst open. Fenrir glanced up and saw Thor's friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently."

They paused for a moment when they saw Loki and Fenrir, and their eyes skirted around the wolf fearfully.

Loki cut the silence before the warriors could. "My friends," He started.

Fandral ignored his words. "Where's Odin?"

Fenrir growled faintly when his father was interrupted, but Loki answered the question. "Father has fallen into the Odinsleep." He spoke regretfully, but only Fenrir noticed the fake sympathy in his tone. "Mother fears he may never awaken again."

The warriors walked closer to Loki and Sif was the one who spoke next. "We would speak with her."

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter, to me," Loki stood, and Fenrir did as well. Loki hit his spear against the floor before continuing. "Your King."

Fenrir didn't listen to much after that, but he understood the gist of things: the warriors wanted Thor back, and his dad lived up to his title of Silvertongue. Fenrir loved his father for many reasons, and his dad's clever ways were a major one. Oh look, the annoying pests were leaving. Good.


	3. The Family of a Monster

Loki and Fenrir were sitting at Odin's bedside, across from Frigga. Fenrir spoke up first, his rough voice a whisper. "I'll never get used to seeing him like this. He looks so different, so much less strong."

Frigga looked gently at her grandson. "He has put this off so long, that I fear…" She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

After a moment, Loki was the one to ask the question that had been burning in Fenrir's mind for a while. "How long will it last?"

"I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared." Her voice was a fearful whisper, and Fenrir's heart ached at the sight of his devastated grandmother.

"So why did he lie?" Loki's question held a morbid curiosity, and Frigga looked saddened.

"He kept the truth from you so you'd never feel different. You are our son, Loki, and we, your family. We cannot lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother. You must remember there is always a purpose for everything your father does."

* * *

"Fenrir, we are paying my brother a visit. You might want to disguise yourself, as not to startle the mortals." Fenrir was skilled in shapeshifting, a trick he had inherited from his father. He transformed himself, and by the end he looked similar to Loki as a teen. His face was a little rounder, his hair was shorter and lighter, and his eyes were more hazel than green; but Fenrir still had a striking resemblance to his father. He wore a dark green hoodie with a snarling wolf and loose jeans. The two of them, unlike Thor, actually knew a little of Midgardian dress. Loki took them through shortcuts, and soon they found themselves inside a cell, standing in front of Fenrir's uncle Thor.

"Loki! And is that you, Fenrir?" Fenrir nodded, to the delight of his uncle. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well I did want to see my uncle now that I'm free. Or did you not want to see me?" Fenrir turned his face into a pout, much to Thor's amusement. "But we did need to tell you something."

Thor looked startled. "What has happened? Is it Jötunheim? Let me explain to father!"

Loki was the one to speak first. "Father is dead." He nudged Fenrir's side to keep him from saying anything. Thor looked confused and heartbroken. "Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was all too much for him to bear."

Fenrir piped up, continuing his father's ruse. "You can't blame yourself, uncle Thor. We know you loved him very much."

"The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

Thor looked up hopefully. "Can I come home?"

Fenrir watched as his father spoke quickly and convincingly, the Liesmith choosing words carefully. "This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry."

"Goodbye, uncle Thor."

"I am sorry. Thank you two for coming here."


	4. To Defeat a Monster

Both Loki and Fenrir had seen the rainbow light of the Bifrost. "Fenrir, I need you to distract Thor. Don't kill him, but make sure he does not return for a while longer yet." Fenrir nodded his head, and seeing as he was still in human form, saluted. Then he slipped away, using secret paths his father had shown him which led out to the Bifrost. Fenrir left, and entered Midgard.

When he landed, panting, there was a bit of a commotion. Some mortal in a suit was saying something to him, but Fenrir ignored it. Instead, he focused on teleporting closer to his uncle Thor's position. About a mile away from the town his uncle and four Æsir were, he shifted into his form of a large, gray wolf. He used his magic to create armor upon his body, forged of the strongest metals and most durable cloth. He teleported all the way into town and saw them. His uncle was standing with the warriors and three Midgardians. Fenrir growled and snapped at civilians, but wouldn't hurt them.

He saw the Warriors Three advance, but Sif was nowhere to be seen. The mortals and Thor seemed to be preoccupied with the task of getting people out of there, which Fenrir could admire. Although, it did hurt that they thought he would ever hurt an innocent person without reason.

Fandral and Hogan had said something to each other, and now Volstagg was being launched at him. The man did have considerable mass, which worried Fenrir. After a genius idea, Fenrir reared up, just as Sleipnir showed him, bringing the pads of his paws to meet Volstagg. The large man flew back, hitting an automobile, and Fenrir advanced.

He leaned over Volstagg, with a menacing growl. Suddenly, there was a feeling of something large falling on top of him, and something pierced a chink in his armor before being withdrawn. Fenrir could only assume Sif had somehow gotten the drop on him. He stood shakily for a moment, before turning his head and biting down on her foot. The next move was one Jör had shown him. He kept hold on Sif, and rolled quickly and viciously before tossing her on the ground. She groaned. That was good. As much as Fenrir might've disliked Thor's friends, he did not wish them dead. He sprang up, limping a little on his one leg. Fenrir realized the battle would go nowhere like this. He called upon his magic, and shifted forms. When the dust around him cleared, he saw the Warriors gasp. His new form was that of a dark green and silver dragon, one story tall. He spread his large wings and roared at them.

He could hear Sif call something to her friends, and they retreated. Fenrir let out a blast of magic along the street, avoiding the houses. The beam grazed the Warriors, sending them through a building. He really hoped that Thor and his mortal friends evacuated everyone. Fenrir saw Thor speaking to Sif, and she ran off. Fenrir sent as weak a magical attack as he could towards Thor, his uncle was mortal, after all. Thor dodged, and said something to his friends, who ran off. Thor slowly walked in front of Fenrir.

"Nephew, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to this, I am truly sorry." Oh no. Fenrir was feeling even more guilty than he did before. His uncle was still walking closer. "But these people are innocent. Attacking them will gain you nothing. So take me, and end this."

Fenrir paused. Did Thor really think he wanted to kill him? He let out a dark, raspy chuckle. "Now really uncle? Kill you? Did you not notice the lack of bodies? The lack of damage to the mortal's homes? I don't want to kill you. Where would you get that idea? I just want to slow you down."

With that, he turned, and hit Thor towards his friends. A mortal woman shouted and ran towards his uncle. Did they not just hear what he said? He had no wish for Thor to die. Silly Midgardians. Thor landed roughly, and the woman stood over him. Fenrir was worried when his uncle didn't get up immediately. He craned his neck up, and was truly afraid. Did he underestimate his own power? Surely not. Thor may not have Mjolnir or control over thunder, but the man was still unbelievably strong. Right? Fenrir started to panic. Was his uncle okay? If he hurt Thor, Fenrir just wouldn't know what to do.

He shifted back into human form, and slowly approached. That was when he saw the mortal woman crying. Oh no. Oh no. This was not good. Fenrir hoped beyond belief that Thor was alive.

Fenrir saw something in the sky flying towards them. Was that? It was! Mjolnir was headed straight towards Thor. He backed up, and saw the male human pulling his friend away from Thor. The hammer streaked down, and Fenrir saw it land in his uncle's hand. The process of Thor regaining his power was incredibly impressive, and Fenrir held his hands up fearfully. His father told him to slow Thor, and he did. Fenrir was not stupid, and refused to mess with Thor when his uncle was like this.

Fenrir sighed when his uncle grabbed him firmly by the arm and marched him towards his friends. The woman who had been crying spoke first. "So is this how you normally look?" She tried to ignore Fenrir. He sighed at how she sounded. If Thor didn't notice, he was really ignorant.

"More or less." Fenrir groaned internally at how much bravado was in his uncle's tone.

"It's a good look." Seriously? He was centuries younger than his uncle and even he could see it.

Thor turned to the Warriors. "We must go to the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother."

It was then that the agent man from before approached. "Excuse me! Well Donald, I don't think you've been completely honest with me." Fenrir snickered. Donald? He wanted to know what that was about.

"Know this, Son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as your ally - if you return the items you have taken from Jane."

"Stolen!" The woman, Jane, seemed to have a need to correct Thor.

"Borrowed." The agent corrected Jane, in that same pacifying voice he had been using. "Of course you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research."

Thor decided it was high time to go back to impressing the woman. "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?" Fenrir was getting real tired of holding his sass in.

In a tone that was far to casual to be true, Jane responded. "Uh, sure." Thor grabbed her with his other arm, and flew.

Fenrir heard the agent shout something, and stuck his tongue out at the man. Yeah, it was immature, but Fenrir couldn't help it.

After they reached the site of the Bifrost, and Thor let Jane go, he pulled Fenrir closer and shouted up. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" When there was no opening Bifrost, Thor looked up, confused. "Heimdall? Heimdall! He doesn't answer."

Hogan thought now to be the best time to speak up. "Then we are stranded." Seriously, was today 'ignore Fenrir day'? If anyone asked him, he would tell them what happened.

"Heimdall! If you can hear me, we need you now! Heimdall! We need you now! Heimdall!" Seriously, uncle Thor? Fenrir thought it was getting a little repetitive.

Suddenly, a large vortex swirled down. Fenrir didn't know how Heimdall got free of his prison, but he didn't like it. Thor gripped him closer and said something to Jane. Oh heavens above, they were kissing. No, stop. When they were done, Thor pulled Fenrir into the Bifrost with him.


	5. The Monsters' Fall

When they got through the portal Thor spoke. "You leave my brother to me." Thor yanked Fenrir along once again, and Fenrir was getting sick of it. Thor flew above the Bifrost with Fenrir trailing unpleasantly behind him.

They entered the palace, and Thor hurried Fenrir to Odin's room. When they got there, he was pushed towards his father while Frigga doted on her son.

"I'm sorry I could not keep him for longer, Father."

"It is alright Fenrir."

Thor approached the two of them. "Why don't you tell her how you sent Fenrir to stop my friends, to stop me?"

Frigga looked on in shock. "What?"

"Why, we were only enforcing Father's last command."

"You're a talented liar, Brother. Always have been."

Loki tried to defuse the situation. "It's good to have you back. But if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Jötunheim." And with that, Loki nodded to Fenrir and the two sent a blast of magic, which knocked Thor back and out a wall.

* * *

Loki was galloping along the Bifrost, with Fenrir running as a wolf beside him. When they got there, Fenrir shifted into human form, and gave his father Heimdall's sword, then Loki put it into the spot it belonged. The two stood as the power of the Bifrost grew.

Fenrir noticed Thor first, and tapped his father. Loki saw Thor, and started his monologue. "You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jötunheim apart." Thor ran forward, but Fenrir blasted him back before he could do anything.

Thor stood and looked morose. "Why have you done this?"

"To prove to Father that I am a worthy son. When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of _monsters_." Fenrir noticed the way his father spat the word monsters, and brushed his hand against his father's side. "And I will be the true heir to the throne!"

"You can't kill an entire race!" Well uncle Thor, hypocrite much?

"Why not? What is this newfound love of the Frost Giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands." Fenrir nodded, agreeing with his father.

"I've changed."

Fenrir found it his time to speak. "So have we."

Loki hit Thor with his spear. Not hard, but enough to cut Thor. "So fight us." And then, he lashed out with his spear.

Loki stalked towards Thor. "I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal."

"I don't want to fight you, Brother!"

"I'm not your brother. I never was." Fenrir gave a sad nod to his father, hearing the hurt tone of his voice.

"Loki, Fenrir, this is madness!"

Fenrir piped up again. "Is it madness?"

Loki growled at his adopted brother. "Come on! What happened on Earth to make you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman. Oh! It was! Maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"

Thor roared, and launched himself towards Loki. The two hit the ground, and Loki threw his brother off him. They fought with Thor mainly on the offensive, and Loki and Fenrir defending themselves. Then Thor launched himself towards the two, and they skidded out onto the rainbow bridge. Fenrir skidded off the side and grabbed hold of his father's ankle. Loki had to grab onto the edge of the Bifrost, and the two were almost falling.

Fenrir shouted. "Uncle Thor! Please!" When Thor reached to help them, Loki dispelled the illusions.

They fought more, and traded harsh words. Then, Thor found it time to stop the Bifrost. Unable to do anything else, he hit Mjolnir against the bridge.

Fenrir had to ask the question. "What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Fenrir stood, helping his father up, and the two struggled towards Thor. The two leaped to attempt to stop him, but they were too late.

The Bifrost shattered, sending Thor, Loki, and Fenrir into the air. The three flew down, and Fenrir grabbed his father's ankle. Loki grabbed his spear with Thor on the other end, and the three were about to fall when Thor's ankle was caught. Fenrir looked up, and saw his grand-not-father Odin holding them from their doom.

"I could've done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

"No, Loki."

Fenrir saw his dad glance down at him, and he nodded, understanding. The two grabbed tighter hold of each other, and Loki let go.

As they fell down, they knew whatever happened, they would be there for each other. The two hugged themselves closer, and fell.

* * *

They were standing behind a mortal scientist, looking on at a glowing cube.

A dark man with an eyepatch spoke. "Power, doctor. If we can figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power."

From where they stood invisible, Loki turned to Fenrir. "Well, I guess that's worth a look."


	6. Note: Sequel

Currently I am working on a sequel for Freed, called Captured (Again), and it takes place during the events of the Avengers movie. I posted this story just to get it out there, and I'm content with how it turned out. If you have any comments, concerns, or questions feel free to ask or say something. Honestly I just want to get better at writing. Thanks for reading all the way through.


End file.
